1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transmission device utilizing a plurality of frequency frames transmitted on different frequency carriers, the device comprising means for removing information from at least two frames.
2. Description of Related Art
The invention finds important applications notably in cellular mobile radio systems satisfying the standards defining the GPRS system which is derived from the well-known GSM system. Because of the fact that information is transmitted in frames having different frequencies, it happens that the transmission devices lose information. This is the case where information is transmitted in frequency frames BCCH and SMSCB. In time, information is so close together that the local oscillator of the phase-locked type does not have time for a phase alignment from one time space of one frame to another time space of the other frame. Information is then lost.